Magic Max
Magic Max Max is the coolest TF2G. Other people might say someone else is the coolest but it's him. Don't worry, I checked. He lives near Chicago and likes Mugi from K-On! the anime. He has two daughters, both are squids from Splatoon and they are both named Squid Daughter. One is orange, that's the older one, and the other is green. He loves his family very much and they love him too. Early TF2G In July of 2014, Max made his first post on the Team Fortress 2 general on /vg/. It was something unimportant and he didn't post with a trip so that piece of history is lost to the archives. In the beginning of his career, Max did commissions for Source FilmMaker art. He improved a lot and he's still really good at it. Everyone loved his SFM artwork and everyone loved him too. See the picture below for real proof. He also used to screencap every post about him because he loved attention. Mid TF2G Roughly a year later Max stopped making SFM commissions. He went on record saying that it was difficult to manually update SFM with every single new cosmetic item every update. But the real reason behind it is because he had made friends with other TF2Gs and didn't care about using SFM to get people to like him anymore. It was also around this time that he joined the TF2G irc. IRC Career One of the most popular IRC members was none other than Magic Max himself. So popular, in fact, that he was voted #1 cool guy on Quinton "Qjo" Johnson's " """"OFFICIAL"""" hanging out tier list." It was also in the IRC where Max became one of the most frequently drawn characters in Drawings' drawings. Max would often talk about his fetishes or his ex girlfriend, which was the height of comedy, especially during the Thole era where embarrassing stories were the pinnacle of humor. Inversely, his romance arc over Zed did not appeal to the crowd as the rest of his endeavors. An active member until the IRC's end circa 2017, Max was undoubtedly one of, if not the most beloved IRC regular. Discord Career As soon as the real TF2G IRC Discord was launched, Max very quickly became an administrator, or "Cool Guy," on the channel. He holds that title to this day. Finally able to voice chat easily instead of joining a mumble server like a retard, Max came into his own with one of TF2G's finest voices around. Communication between parties became more streamlined, new friendships were made, and old friendships were strengthened. Shout out to Squiglyhadouken, fellow YTP enthusiast and partner in vocal shitposting. With the eventual addition of the bornography_chat, Max was able to spread his universally disgusting ero-art with the rest of the world. He has been described as a hero and one of the only challengers to videogames' loli empire that isn't a disgusting furry. Also he still posts cool stuff just like in the IRC. Best Friends (In no particular order) * Drawings, bros 4 lyfe * Thole and Larry * Neppie * Squiglyhadouken * Xionxang * Dotsy * Redward